sacredseasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Frank (Marakesh)
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sacred Seasons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 12:32, September 21, 2009 re: ShowHide functionality I don't have access to do that kinda thing, sorry :( Bewty 11:31, September 22, 2009 (UTC) hi Zoycite 20:54, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I am interested in discussing with you how we want to outline the "new" map structure. I see you have done some work on Shikaakwa c3. I made some suggestions in the page discussion. I think we should start making pages for each monster/npc that is in an area and give summaries of monster stats or quests offered on the individual map pages, rather than listing out all npc dialog on map page. I like the use of the image map extension, we can also link to other areas that way too, nice work. I think the Image map extension also supports alt text when you hover over various elements so we could label a npc or a portal To (Mapname)_c1 or something like that. Let me know what you think. hy please can u help me to buy the new sacred stuffs?? im from greece and i cant buy the 100k golds!! do u know how i can do that?? hi Hi Mara! Just thought I would drop by and leave you a note! Hope you're having a great day! -mookie- I bought the 50000 gold for a second time Hi. I bought the 50,000 gold for a second time but I didn't recieve my new head gear. Did I do something wrong? Thanks, (dgreatone) Admin Rights I gave admin rights to both of you and asked wikia staff to change wiki's URL. --Kaseijin 09:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: BI3 mobs OK. So if order is considered, I think it is even better to present the mobs like this Deadly Frog (573,000 HP) Deadly Frog (573,000 HP) Enchanted Bloodhoof (41,100 HP) Enchanted Bloodhoof (41,100 HP) Deadly Frog (573,000 HP) (9408 XP, 1506 ) instead of 2x Deadly Frog (573,000 HP) 2x Enchanted Bloodhoof (41,100 HP) 1x Deadly Frog (573,000 HP) (9408 XP, 1506 ) Do you think so? Hello Mara, I was Wondering If You Could Help Me Out By Editing A Page For The Shikaawa Arena http://sacredseasons.wikia.com/wiki/Areas I Have No Clue How to Do It, It Would Be Much Appreicated, Thank You -333halfevil0 Not just personal experiences regarding this edit:http://sacredseasons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Arena&diff=prev&oldid=16312 a level 25 does 80-125 damage (according to this). floor 5- 4th room has a group of 5 giant badgers (350 hp,2-3 hits each) and floor 6, 1st room has a group of 4 iron bloodhoofs (720 hp, 6-7 hits each) floor 6, 4th room there are 3 bleaklights (340 hp, 3 hits each). kinda hard for a level 25 here. Also, the article said level 40, and 25 seems way too low. 19:11, April 3, 2010 (UTC) reply: then the minimum can be level 1 because the monsters might miss every time. You agree that it should not read "UWA can be soloed at level 1", right?